The power converter described in Patent Literature 1 drives the power transistor so that a predetermined value of current is supplied to the motor for a predetermined period of time before driving a vehicle in order to determine the lifetime of the power semiconductor device of the power converter mounted on a hybrid vehicle. In addition, the power converter calculates the thermal resistance value of the power transistor and, based on the calculated thermal resistance value, determines the lifetime.